


Of an Unexpected End, and New Beginnings

by Anonymous



Series: of the Enticing Snake-Woman and the Shattered Spirit-Blade [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Spirit Blossom AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I've been hunting you - chasing you - for so long, and I've realized something. I don't know what I'd do if I ever caught you.""You've been hunting me - chasing me - for so long, and I've realized something. I don't know what I'd do without you."Of course they'd never actually say that, but... what if they were confronted with it anyway?In which Riven is very, very gay.
Relationships: Cassiopeia du Couteau/Riven
Series: of the Enticing Snake-Woman and the Shattered Spirit-Blade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859485
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Of an Unexpected End, and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for inspiration goes to Riot's newest event via Kamelia, who was kinda enough to provide the discord with some screencaps (imgur gallery [here](https://imgur.com/a/00B7IpE). Warning: spoilers.)
> 
> Also, I'm taking Cass and Riven's being Immortal to only mean that they will live forever - not that they cannot be hurt, or killed.

After a long fight, Riven manages to tackle Cass, pinning her down by her wrists. Their faces end up inches apart, and they are both breathing heavily. Riven has never quite noticed just how purple Cass's eyes are, nor the pink stars which sparkle in their depths.

Suddenly, Cass's tongue flicks out to taste the air, accidentally brushing lightly against Riven's lips. Riven's breath hitches. _Something_ enters Cass's eyes, and a corner of her mouth twitches upwards. Riven feels her face heat up, but she can't look away.

Like a striking snake, Cass surges upward, breaking Riven's hold on her. Riven quickly grabs her again, fearing she is trying to get away, but as she feels cold, soft lips press against her own, her hands gripping Cass's arms spasm in surprise. She does not let go, for she knows Cass is a creature of lust, that she uses it as her weapon- Cass's tail, entirely forgotten until that very moment, wraps around Riven's belly, and Riven is quite confident that she is about to die. Somehow, she can't bring herself to mind.

Then Cass's lips press against Riven's neck, and Riven arches her head back. As she alternates between lips, tongue, and teeth, and her tail wraps ever higher, Riven begins to let out noises she didn't even know she could make. The small part of Riven's brain that can still think is sure that this is still a plot, a ploy to get away, but it is quiet and distant. Most of Riven's brain is occupied with short-circuiting.

All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning seems to run through Riven, and every muscle tenses before she goes completely limp. As Cass lays her down, and her tail unravels from around Riven's body, Riven's mind is completely empty except for that small voice. It says that all this meant nothing, that Cass will leave, that the chase will start all over again tomorrow. As Cass stretches, cracking her knuckles, it is all Riven can do to lift her hand and reach out towards her.

Cass's eyes catch seem to catch on Riven's hand, and she looks down at Riven's face, smile softening. Cass puts her hand into Riven's and suddenly, that voice in Riven's head is gone. As Cass's other hand combs softly thought Riven's snow-white hair, gently freeing it from its do, Riven's eyes fall slowly shut. On Riven's sleeping face is a small smile, and Cass realizes quite abruptly that she would trade the world for that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken a while to post mostly because I want to write a second part, which continues from the end of this one. I have a bad track record of writing those second parts after I publish the first, s I wanted to write all of it before publishing it, but then I ended up writing a prequel. So, here is this, it will be joined by a second part SoonTM.


End file.
